1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having an auxiliary combustion chamber.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-11517 discloses a conventional internal combustion engine having a main combustion chamber and an auxiliary combustion chamber arranged and configured to communicate with the main combustion chamber. The technology described in this reference is contrived to reform a fuel to produce a reformed gaseous fuel and a reformed liquid fuel. The reformed gaseous fuel is supplied to the auxiliary combustion chamber and the reformed liquid fuel is supplied to the main combustion chamber.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved internal combustion engine with auxiliary combustion chamber. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.